1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a barbecue cooking device, and, in particular to a portable barbecue cooking device.
My Canadian Pat. No. 1,215,282, issued on Dec. 16, 1986, describes a combustion system for burning solid fuel such as wood, and a few examples of applications of such a system. One application of the system is for a portable barbecue. The present invention is an improved version of the barbecue.
In most prior art barbecue devices, the combustion fuel is either charcoal or gas. In most barbecues utilizing charcoal, the intensity of the heat generated cannot be regulated. The major disadvantage of gas barbecues is that an adequate supply of gas must always be readily available. If there is no gas in the pressurized tank, the barbecue does not function. Gas is also an explosive substance, which is inherently dangerous. Moreover, with many existing barbecues a large quantity of heat is retained by the casing which makes the unit dangerous to carry immediately following operation.